darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 6
The sixth issue of the Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers limited series was first published on 2017-10-25. The plot covers Chun-Li's and Morrigan's group finally entering the Makai and confronting Jedah. Featured characters Darkstalkers *Jedah Dohma *Jon Talbain *Victor von Gerdenheim *Bishamon *Felicia *Lilith *Anita *Donovan Baine *Morrigan Aensland Bonus story *Hsien-Ko *Mei-Ling Street Fighter *Gill *Chun-Li *Sagat *Elena *Ken Masters *Akuma Bonus story *Necalli Publisher synopsis : "As Chun-li and her allies search for a way to escape from the frightening Majigen dimension, Hsien-ko hunts down a feral World Warrior – the power-hungry Necalli! The crossover chaos continues in STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue synopsis In the Makai, Gill tries to rest a little before continuing energizing the fetus as the sustained effort risks destroying his own soul. Jedah betrays him and uses his abilities to keep him trapped on to continue feeding the baby. In the Majigen, Chun-Li and her group keep battling Bishamon and his minions until she uses her newfound abilities to apply Gen's killing intent technique, Zetsuei, on Bishamon, stopping him and his army momentarily. Before he reconstitutes himself, Chun-Li's group keeps on climbing the mountain in the Majigen. Back on Earth, with Morrigan's instructions, Akuma uses Sekia Kuretsuha to transport them and Morrigan's companions to the Makai. In the Majigen, Chun-Li finds the weakest point of the Majigen and uses Shitenketsu to break it, opening an exit from the Majigen. Victor decides to stay to stop Bishamon and his army from following the rest of the group in order to save Elena so that she can save Emily in turn. Morrigan's group appears right next to Jedah. Soon after, Lilith appears to attack Morrigan, but this turns out to be a trap concocted by them to allow Morrigan, disguised as Lilith, to get close to Jedah in order to trap him while Donovan uses Dhylec, the sword that can defeat any demon, to destroy Jeda. However, Jedah, after many eons trapped, has mastered his blood and form skills and easily escapes. He then proceeds to attack the group with his blood. Akuma uses a dark Hadoken, stopping must of the attack, but some drops of blood fall into Donovan. While Jedah hides himself with his blood abilities, Chun-Li's group arrives after escaping from the Majigen. Chun-Li is immediately suspicious of Morrigan, something used by Jedah to his advantage by disguising himself as Guile to confuse Chun-Li and her group to make them protect the baby. Moments later, Donovan is no longer able control his dark side due to Jedah's blood, which prompts both groups to battle each other. Bonus story No Rest In Brazil Necalli awakens and is met by Hsien-ko who at first believes him to be a Darkstalker. After a short scuffle, Necalli momentarily stops Hsien-Ko, but she ask her sister for assistance, prompting Mei-Ling to take her humanoid form and use a talisman on Necalli's head to seal him for the time being. Credits *'Writer:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Line art:' Edwin Huang *'Colors:' Espen Grundetjern *'Art (page 1, 2, 7):' Hanzo Steinbach *'Letters:' Marshall Dillon *'Bonus story writer:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Bonus story artwork:' Ryan Kinnaird Trivia *The homage cover C recreates the cover of ''DC vs. Marvel'' #1 drawn by Dan Jurgens and first published in 1996. On the left of the cover, representing DC Comics superheroes, are ''Street Fighter'' characters while on the right side, in place of Marvel Comics superheroes, are ''Darkstalkers'' characters. Gallery Covers SFvsDS6 CVRA Story.jpg|Regular cover SFvsDS6 CVRB Guest.jpg|Cover B, guest artist SFvsDS6 CVRC Homage.jpg|Cover C, DC vs. Marvel homage Previews and production DEZy5YcXkAANeF4.jpg|Clean cover C art SFvsDS_6_preview_1.jpg SFvsDS_6_preview_2.jpg SFvsDS_6_preview_3.jpg SFvsDS_6_preview_4.jpg External links *Preview at Udon Entertainment website *''DC vs. Marvel'' at Wikipedia Navigation Category:Comic Issue